The Seductress Four
by FallenAngel1321
Summary: This story has nothing to do with the Shikon Jewel! This is about Kagome and her friends from the village getting revenge on the death of their dead village! Three oringinal characters! Kagome is demon! SK Ioc MS Bankoc Alucardoc. This is not a cross
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay this idea came to me when I was reading a story that had a fight scene with

music in it and I was like that would be so cool if.. I can't tell you but you can read to

find out what's going on in my twisted mind.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by that lady but I do use Naraku and Sessho and other anime characters for my own pleasure! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

SUMARY

This is set in the past well mostly and the whole well thing NEVER happened Kagome was born in the past, but was placed in a small village. She is a demon but her past is unknown. All the villagers know is that she is powerful and that's she's a crossbreed (dragon/dog) demon. One day some demons attack her village and kill them all, except Kagome, who is 17 in human years, Shiori another homeless demon, (dragon) 16 yrs., Neiko a friend who Kagome finds hurt one day whose parent are alive but don't want her, a demon (dog) 18 yrs., and Mizu human miko who is apart of the village she is 15. They were not there that day, they were out hanging out. When they return they find their home torn to pieces, hate coursing through their veins they swear revenge and become The Seductress Four. If you were enemy you are destined to fall to their feet. All that people know of them is that people who manage to get away are insane and whisper about strange music and blood. What happens when the stumble upon the western lands one day and find Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Alucard (not a hellsing x over I just love him!) Bankostu? And they decide that they are enemies? What the hell are they listening to? Oh god I'm insane oh yeah read at your own risk!

THE SEDUCTRESS FOUR

"My lady please I beg of you for forgiveness!" a man on his knees before a beautiful demoness.

"Forgiveness! Human you dare assume to rape my sisters and ask for FORGIVENESS! You make me laugh," she laughed, "how ever **_I _**will not kill you." She smiled and stepped back to let another woman step forward.

"**_I _**will." the other woman hissed raising long narrow sword above her head.

_Cower before me _

_Show me your fear_

_It turns me on_

_Let me hear your scream_

_It drives me mad_

The song played through the clearing. The man tore his eyes away from the women before him to look for the source of the music. When he could find none he looked up to the woman who smirked and sheathed her sword.

_Do not worry_

_I am harmless_

"On second thought I won't get my sword dirty," She kneeled at his side, "the music," whispered in his ear, " is everywhere," she gestured around the area, "but comes from here." she gestured to her head. The man did not get a chance to understand her words because no sooner did those words leave her lips she took a dagger and stabbed him in his back making sure to hit the heart. She pulled her dagger out and stood allowing his body to fall.

_I am harmless _

_To those I deem worthy of their lives_

_And if I kill you now_

_Think of me as _

_Your judgment day_

_Which you failed_

"Shiori!" One of the girls called. Shiori turned to her.

"Come on! We must make our way farther into the west." Another one of the girls. The third nodded in agreement. The three of them seemed to be tired of standing still.

"Kay! Jeeze! Mizu, Kagome, Neiko! Be patient!" She turned form the scene and followed the girls as the last line of the song played in the empty clearing.

_Cower before me_

"OI! Sesshomaru! Dad said to patrol the lands!" A hanyou said bursting into a beautifully decorated room. It had black carpet with a circle rug under the bed. The bed had white sheets and a black comforter. The balcony doors had white sheer curtans. The dressers where black oak and had a long mirror attached to it. On the ceiling there was writing in Jappanese. It said Killing Perfection'.

A teenage demon sat on the floor next to his bed. He glanced at the hanyou, obviously irritated.

"What do you want half-breed?" The demon stood gracefully his black and gold kimono hanging loosely on his muscular frame, his tail coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Didn't he just tell you Sessho?" Another demon came in the room behind the him another two boys followed.

"Yea, we are going to 'accompany' you." The last boy said.

"Miroku I do not need accompanying, and Alucard I did in fact hear the rambunctious hanyou. Who didn't?" Sesshomaru smirked, when the hanyou growled, "Dearest brother , Inuyasha, I suggest you not sound like a mutt I might confuse you with a common dog, then again even when you don't I still might confuse you." He said slightly eyeing his brothers attire as he walked past all the boys and out the door.

The boys were laughing their asses off as they followed the cold prince out of the castle, well all except a sour Inuyahsa who followed grumbling about arrogant ass brothers.

They walked joking and messing around they would probably be gone for about four days at the rate they traveled, which means they were going very slow because it usually took two days if you were walking. When the sun had set and the boys hunger had reached a peak they settled.

"Oi! Yashy! Go hunt some food." Alucard said leaning against a tree. He glanced at Sesshomaru, who was sitting high in a tree, to Miroku who was rubbing his feet, to Bankostu who -was the only other human besides Miroku to stand being around the boys- was making a fire, then back to Inuyasha who only agreed because he was hungry.

Inuyahsa turned and went into the forest. He smelled human, a dead human he went to the clearing where the smell seemed to come from. He stared and the body in confusion. It was a simple man well built and okay looking. He looked at the wound. He's just a simple human why would someone kill him?' he thought in confusion. The he smelt the most wonderful scents he had ever smelt. Had to be demonesses and one human-miko. interesting' he thought then turned away to find a deer looking at him oddly. He smirked and attacked it killing it with one swift turn of it's head. He smirked when he heard its neck snap. He dragged it back to the rest of the group.

"Oi! Inu! What took ya? I'm Starving." Bankostu said taking the deer from him so he could take him and Miroku's pieces so he could cook them. Unlike the demons **_they_** preferred their food cooked.

" Found a dead body of a human. The scent in the air said he's been dead for two hours and that he was killed by women! One human bitch and three demonesses!" Inuyahsa said.

"No way!" Bankostu said.

"Yep!" Inuyasha said.

"Hmmm… Alu… Do you think it could be the Seductress Four?" Sesshomaru asked turning to face his long time friend.

" Could be. I could do some mind probing on the corpse it might not work but it's worth a shot, but if it works we'll finally have a lead on them." He said standing up straight, Sesshomaru jumping down from the tree he was in to stand next to Alucard. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Bankostu both tensing at the thought of **_them_** in the western land. They were well known for their killing tactics. Most of them men!

"Well I'll show you were I found the body." Inuyasha turned back to the forest leading them to where he found the corpse. Miroku and Bankostu close behind.

They reached the clearing to find the corpse in the same position. Alucard walked towards it slowly, he kneeled next to and put his two finger against his forehead. After ten minuets of silence he took his hand back.

" The rumors are true. They use some type of spell to play music, odd music. And there are four of them, beautiful all of them. They were here," He stood walked towards the group, "He deserved his death, he tried to rape one of them."

"Names?" Sesshomaru asked. When he saw Alucard shake his head he looked at the body.

"Now what?" Inuyasha said. Bankostu stomach growled and the boys laughed, except Sesshomaru.

" Well I say we eat then make our way back to the castle to tell Lord Tashio." The boys nodded. They all walked from the scene, normally Miroku would have buried him, in respect, but he deserved to have his resting place a clearing in the middle of no where.

END CHAPPIE

AN: Well? How was it?

Any Questions just review and I'll gladly answer! But I refuse to give TOO much away!

_**FYI's**_

Sesshomaru is still cold.

Alucard is not a vampire But he is still a hellhound.

Kagome is cold hearted.

They girls NEVER show emotions unless alone or their about to kill someone and that emotion is usually sinister!

_**PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER:**_

" Cannot allow you to live if you are going to reveal our identity!" ……Sesshomaru fell to the ground….. Kagome flipped off of Sesshomaru….. "No you are not to win this battle"…."Father I present to you the Seductress Four."

_**END PREVIEW**_

Tune in next Chapter to find out what happens!

Oh I almost forgot the music you heard I this chapter is called Judgment Day I made it up how is it? I didn't write full version! You are welcomed to borrow it just ask and I'll give you the full version!

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have no memories of **_creating_** them but I do have a memory of doing **_other_** thing **_to _**them!

"Shiori!" A girl screeched sitting up, freezing, from the cold water that had been poured on her face.

"Sister **_dearest _**we forgot burn the body!" Shiori said sitting the pail she had used down putting her clothes back on which she had taken off that night.

"Shit! How could you let me forget, what if someone finds it they'll know our scents!" She jumped up and started putting her clothes on in haste.

Neiko and Mizu where already dressed and watching the scene play out. When Kagome had finally gotten ready they walked to her.

"So…?" Mizu started not knowing what to do really. If someone had seen he body and investigated then they were dead, well in trouble, like they could actually be killed, she would have snorted at the thought if everything wasn't so serious. (AN: that cockiness is going to cost them….)

"**_So!_** So we have to get back to that field! Now! Hopefully no one really paid attention if they saw it." Kagome couldn't believe she had been so distracted now because of **_her _**someone, or something **_knew_** their scent and could tell someone, someone who could hunt them! She couldn't, no **_wouldn't _**be able to live if one of her sisters got hurt because of carelessness, **_especially _**hers!

"Kagome calm-" Kagome cut Neiko off.

"Calm down! Calm down? Really! How could you say that to me! It will be my fault if--" Mizu covered Kagome's mouth with her hand, though she would have rather slapped her she didn't want to get Kagome **_more _**excited.

"Would you calm down! It would so not be **_all_** your fault. Shiori killed him **_she_** should have remembered. I should have remembered. Neiko's so damn wise she should have paid attention, you have an excuse you **_were_ **almost **_raped!_** I think that gives you enough reason to be a little distraught." Mizu said her brilliant turquoise eyes flashing from annoyance.

"But--"

"Oh shut up you old hag and let us get a move on!" Neiko started to walk off, Shiori and Mizu followed, all three's indifferent mask slipping on.

'They are wrong, very wrong! I've been through a lot worse, I can handle that! _No you can't. _Huh? Who are you?

_Idiot I'm you only I am your truth. I am your inner yokai (sp?)! _Riight now I'm trying to counsel myself! I am slipping. _**Shut up! **I am telling you this so we can move on and retrieve what is rightfully ours!' _Kagome's eye's narrowed, it hissed at her oh now it would get it…wait. What is ours to retrieve? _This is not important!_ _What **is **important is that you need to realize that you **do have fears!**__And that you **were **scared yesterday. **THE TRUTH WILL ALWAYS SET YOU FREE! **_Wait what? … Are you there? … Hello inner me are you there? … Great it left. But what it said the truths will always set you free, was really scared…'

"Hellllo earth to Ka-go-me?" Mizu was in front of her waving her hands.

"Huh? Uh hmmm?" Kagome was a little upset at having her thoughts interrupted and really confused.

"You totally zoned out! I haven't seen **_that_** much emotion cross you face in **_ages!_** What's wrong?" Mizu said looking Kagome in the eye which was really hard when Kagome was standing at full height for the short human onna. Kagome shook her head.

"It's nothing, just letting your words sink in." Kagome put her emotionless mask on and walked away following the already way ahead girls trail. Mizu just smiled and shook her head.

Kagome was the first to walk into the clearing. They had power walked all he way back here. As soon as she stepped into the area, she knew someone had been her, males, two, no two and a half demons and two and a half humans. The rest entered behind her.

"Two humans. Two full fledged demons, one hanyou. What does this tell you?" Kagome said out loud her cold tone slightly hurtful to the group of girls behind her.

"Nothing really, except two have royal blood." Neiko answered.

"Royal blood? Then most definitely they know it us!" Mizu cried out, frustrated. Kagome turned to her as she fell down to sit on a rock.

"Not completely true. They have no proof, we could have stumbled upon them accidentally, they would never be able to tell especially if they don't know whether or not we masked our scent." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! They'll never now I killed this guy! Kagome go on and burn his body so we can get a move on." Shiori smirked. Kagome turned towards the body only to freeze up suddenly as she detected five auras, that seemed to pop up out of no where. Who ever it was they hid their aura!' Kagome mentally cursed, they had to of heard their whole conversation!

Just then five teenage boys stepped out of the bushes. One had on a gold and black kimono-he had to be the most handsome-long silver hair t his knees and gold eyes, the other looked just like him only half human and wore a red fire rat thing (AN: ha-ha he's a thing! What not funny? Tough crowd!) and had gold eyes as well and his hair was much more unruly and shorter -they had to be brothers-, the next had and blood red kimono on (AN: I'm gonna call the manmonos! Hahaha!) and had strait jet black hair to his wais that seemed to curl there and red eyes -he was just as dashing as the first-, the next was a human and he wore one of those purple manmonos that monks wore and had violet eyes that seemed to be undressing them (AN: OH GOD!), and the last had braided hair to his waist and looked very cute (AN: I..no.. can't ..recall. What ….he wore sorry). Basically all very cute even the humans.

"If your done staring could you tell us what your business is here?" Kagome said taking charge immediately, keeping her cold voice extra frosty.

"Excuse me miss, but I do believe that if a dead body of a village man who is on **_my fathers land_** I have every right to investigate, do you not agree, Miss leader of the Seductress Four?" The boy teenager with the long silver hair asked raising an eyebrow. Behind her Mizu licked her lips and Neiko and Shiori prepared for battle.

Kagome frowned they knew who she was! Not only that this was the man she was after son! Kagome got a sinister smile, What luck!' she thought.

"Well I suppose. How did you know we would come back, Prince?" Kagome hissed.

"I knew because I have looked at most of you killings, or what was left of them, and realized some things," he smirked at her when she furrowed her eyebrows.

"And those things would be?" Kagome put her hand on the hilt of her sai that was so conveniently located on her leg.

"Now now, now is not the time for fighting, you want answers I will give them to you, but only if you come with me." He said looking her right in the eyes. Kagome's hand relaxed a bit before she realized what he was doing.

"You bastard! You cannot make me summit! I am only half dog!" Kagome was pissed. This guy was trying to put a claim on her!

"So I see." His smirked widened.

"That's it!" Kagome couldn't take that oh-so-sexy smirk any more! She would have to defeat him and use him to get to the western lord! The other girls were a little taken back by Kagome's total lack of control all of a sudden, but none the less stepped forward to let her know that they were ready.

"So a fight it is then, we have you out numbered little one, do you dare risk it, or are you underestimating us. If so," his foot moved slightly, so slightly in fact Kagome didn't even see it move, "that's a bad," He ran at Kagome and knocked her to the ground be fore she could blink the other guys went after the other angry girls, "idea." Kagome had the breath knocked out of her. She just looked at him through slits, which where once her eyes. Kagome quickly flipped her self into standing position once she had her breath back. The boy started purring and Kagome found herself relaxing but be fore he could attack Kagome lunged at him.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground. He couldn't believe it the little vixen had actually got him on the ground, an amazing feat indeed.

"I will **_never _**submit to a son of a murderer!" Kagome was about to get up when he flipped her off of him and sat on her so her face was in the ground. He held her arms be hind her back. With much effort, on his behalf, he kept her there.

"Just submit already all your comrades have!" Sesshomaru had to admit she was a fighter, as were her comrades but hey had a little less pride then she and understood that fight would be pointless. Kagome looked at each of her comrades being held, they didn't even try to break free they just watched this happen to her, how could they! After all she had done for them. All they could do was look down.

"I-" Kagome was having trouble breathing, "cannot allow you to live if you are going to reveal our identity!" With that she began to fight him with new strength. She managed to knock him off her. She stood and faced him as he stood.

"You have no choice!" Sesshomaru was frustrated this girl was really getting the best of him.

"No you are not to win this battle!" Kagome ran at him fear coursing through her veins, fear of what? She did not know. **_THE TRUTH WILL ALWAYS SET YOU FREE!'. _**Kagome looked up to see that he was no longer in front of her but behind her. Grabbed her and turned her around, and shoved her to the ground. Her put his knee on her chest and his hand on her neck. Kagome stopped moving, she had submitted…for now.

Sesshomaru smiled when her felt her stop moving, though he did not want to he would still have to put her to sleep. So care fully he took his hand from her neck and put is ring and middle finger to the side of her neck, her eyes portraying utter terror.

"By the way, my name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru press hr neck and watched her fall limp. He stood bringing her with him.

"Well then…?" The man with the purple said.

"We take them back to the castle. But not imprison them, we may need their help." Sesshomaru said looking down at the beauty in his arms and suddenly remembered he didn't know her name.

"You," he pointed to Mizu, "What are your names." Mizu looked at Shiori and Keiko who seemed to nod and tell her to do it so…

"I am Mizu miko of the late tribe Nutono. She," she nodded to the sleeping Kagome, "is Kagome a crossbreed of dog and dragon we don't know here she comes from and neither does she. And her," she nodded to Shiori, "Is also homeless and a dog, and her," she looked at the less than happy Neiko, "Is Neiko she has a home but she is not wanted and she is a dragon." Mizu said all this strongly even if she was quivering. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Very well then, Mizu, Neiko, and Shiori, do we have to put you to sleep as well?" When they shook their heads he nodded, "Well it's only fair if I tell you our names, I am Sesshomaru prince on the west."

The boy holding Shiori said, "and I am Inuyasha the **_other nicer_** prince of the west."

The boy holding Neiko said, "I am Alucard a friend of the princes also a very well known mind prober." he smirked and nuzzled Neiko shoulders when she tensed.

"I am Miroku a monk!" The last bowed since he had no one to hold (AN: and for good reason to!) Inuyasha snorted.

"More like Miroku the hentia!" This made Shiori laugh and made Inuyasha both beamed and blush.

"Well without further delay let us get back to the western castle before this little ball of energy awakens, shall we?" Sesshomaru took off as fast as he could with a girl in his arms, which was very fast, the others followed.

At the gates a Elderly Inu stood waiting for his fast approaching sons and their companions

When they all settled in front of him Sesshomaru stepped forward allowing the Inu to see a woman in all theirs hands, well except Miroku (AN: and again for good reason!).

"What is the meaning of this?" The Inu asked.

"Father I present to you, the Seductress Four."

END CHAPPIE

AN: Yes go me go me it's my birthday it's my birthday! No not really but I did just type a 6 page chappie for you guys! Yay!

I will not be giving any more previews too much work and im lazy so what ever!

Any questions just ask. I didn't have a song in here for good reason if you guess then your better at this than I thought! But if you don't it's all good because it's not really that clear but I will tell you next chappie!


	3. One Hell of a First Day at the Castle

AN: Sorry for the long break! Busy busy busy! Any way this is the third chapter and a few things will be revealed and Naraku MIGHT come in im not sure yet…. So on with it…

Disclaimer: nope, cant their copy writed but oh how I wish could take Sesshomaru and push him to the floor and……………

Kagome slowly sat up, trying to remember where she was and how she got there….Sesshomaru? The Western princes….NEIKO, SHIORI, MIZU! Kagome jumped out the bed and looked for the door and walked towards it swiftly. She yanked it opened and followed the scents that were her friends. She had let

her friends get captured and it was all her fault…right? Why hadn't she fought harder? Why did she submit to him? Her enemy! Damn…she screwed up royally. And if they were hurt.. She'd…. Kagome shook her head, no they weren't hurt! They would fight for their freedom, wouldn't they? They hadn't earlier, but they wouldn't let them take her freely, wouldn't they?

"So let me get this straight….five months ago six people from the west, supposedly, entered your village and slaughtered them all… and you got all this from scents?" Inu No Tashio said. They were sitting in his study, all of them except Kagome. When he saw them nod he sighed, "You have no solid proof there is no real way to know if they were my men, and recently I've had to execute a few because of … wrong doings in my lands as well as the northern lands, granted considering that your village is in the northern lands it could have been them but in that case there is no reason to go against me now… could it have been local thugs from the western lands preying upon your village?"

"Well, yes but it seemed so well thought out… We left there as soon as my mother entered with some travelers saying they were form the west and needed a place to sleep. They also said the were soldiers of the West." Mizu said, sitting directly in front of Inu No Tashio. She hoped Kagome would wake soon, she was always good with handling royals, she was just down right nervous.

"Naturally we thought it was them seeing as we could find no traces of them." Neiko said she was sitting next to Mizu.

"Hmmm… Father I distinctly remember the late Shicuto and his soldiers leaving out earlier that day and returning the next, slightly smelling of human blood, though I just thought they were punishing some unruly humans, as he was known to do so." Sesshomaru said evenly. It was all to strange, could it be the same soldiers they had killed two weeks prior to today were that same form five months ago, and if so is it possible that the village also had the enemy the west now had? But that was ridiculous what could a demon want with a bunch of humans? Or were they after someone else? The girls maybe? Or one of them? This made no sense!

"Yes, well now I'm convinced it was them I should ask you, do you have any known enemies?" Inu No Tashio said leaning back in his chair, his thoughts similar to Sesshomaru's only he knew exactly what they were after.

"No, not that we no of. We lived in a peaceful village, were humans and demons alike could get along. I can't imagine why any one would want to destroy them!" Neiko said wisely.

"You see, the traitors we killed had another leader, master, we don't know who only that he wanted to destroy the western lands and get the his prophecy to come true, no we don't know who or what it says or who it involves." Inu No Tashio

"What? No not possible. No one in our village has any history with the west or south or east! And the North was just where we live we really had no connection to them either! How could we have an enemy! Much less your enemy! It makes no sense!" Mizu couldn't get any of this all she wanted to do was leave because they had traveled for months only to find their villages killers were dead! that's all that mattered. Forget that prophecy, that enemy, and forget this head ache!

"I understand your unease about having an unknown…" Neiko cut him off.

"No. We are not uneasy, we are confused. We are invincible! Really! We can defeat the greatest foe as long as we are together! Even you! No we are not uneasy, being uneasy would mean we question our strength and that we never do, my Lord!" Neiko chest was heaving. For any one who knew Neiko knew she was hiding something and that she was scared. However any who didn't would think she was just slightly upset.

Inu sat forward and stared Neiko in the eyes, seemed to know what she feeling…what she knew. He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked, "If you say so Neiko, then that's what it is." he leaned back and turned from them towards a window, "So I assume you will be leaving as soon as she wakes?"

"It…it deepens." Shiori whispered.

"On?" Inuyasha piped, he hated sitting for so long and not being able to talk (he didn't know any thing about what was going on, neither did Alucard, Miroku, Bankostu and Sesshomaru knew some things not a lot.) was driving him crazy. Plus he really was having a trouble trying not to stare at the girls. Alucard said they were beautiful he didn't say goddesses.

'Damn it' Kagome thought she felt like she was getting lost plus her mind was reeking havoc on her body she felt like someone was evading her thought, 'impossible, I'd know!' she thought. All of a sudden her vision blurred and she blacked out. Kagome's body slid to the floor in a ungraceful pile.

_**Dream**_

Kagome sat up. She had the biggest head ache in the world, and this white surrounding wasn't helping. 'Wait white? I was in a hallway and…'

"You passed out my Dark Angel." a voiced whispered behind her.

Kagome quickly stood and turned. She looked at the man. He was very handsome. Black unruly hair green manmonos and two swords on his sides. He gave off a bad aura.

"Who are you!" Kagome got into defensive mode. Who ever this guy was he had to be strong, he had to be. He had gotten through her barriers around her mind.

"I am Naraku. If that pleases you. I am but a humble follower of you. I remember you before you were placed in that village I know your past. I can help you remember to. I am not foe. Kagome, I am here to help." Naraku whispered huskily as he approached her until he was mere centimeters from her face, her body. He ran his fingers down the side of her face, some what tenderly. Something about him refused to let him say lovingly. He seemed so evil. Kagome took a step away from him.

"I don't understand. Why come to me now? Why wait until now?" Kagome kept a stone face.

"I came now because you are close to the one who will help me make our prophecy come true. The one who shall set the ruler of the underworld, the heavens, and all in between at peace the Ruler of all."

"Who?" Kagome's stone face faltered when he said that. ' he couldn't be talking a bout…. Me!'

"You, and to achieve this you must go to him." Naraku said, inside he could see his plan going perfectly all he needed to do was keep in her good graces then he could have unlimited power. Yes that would be that day. 'I will rule everything with a little woman at my side!' He narrowed his eyes at Kagome, 'all in good time, My dark angle.'

"You must awaken now, goodbye I shall see you soon." with that he turned on his hill and started to walk away the area turning to pitch black.

_**Dream Over**_

Kagome awoke in the same place she had fallen. She stood and looked around. Now she was even more confused pissed and to top it all off she was lost. 'Clear your mind girl! Follow their scent!' Kagome closed her eyes, reopened them and continued on with renewed strength.

As their scents got stronger Kagome picked up her pace, when she arrived at a door that seemed to hold all her friends scents and the men they had encountered in the forest. Kagome took a deep breath. Now or never!

Kagome pushed open the doors and stepped into the beautifully decorated room and looked at all the people in the room. Her eyes landed on the figure who had whipped around in his chair to look at her. She now had all the rooms attention.

"Oh Kagome your awake!" Mizu said lamely as if they didn't know that already.

"Ms. Leader of the Seductress Four, Kagome." The man in the chair nodded to her. Kagome could remember seeing his face before, but where. She looked around the room again and let he eyes land on the capturer, Sesshomaru. She glared at him.

She didn't speak what could she say! She finally found the man she had been searching for and could not think of what to do now. Her fellow friends were sitting there as if they didn't even remember what this man had ordered his troops do to their village, no matter she remembered and that's all there was to it.

She looked back to the man in the chair with new fierceness.

"Lord Inu No Tashio, Notorious murderer." Kagome said coldly.

"Murderer?" He raised his eyebrow at her, "I have killed many in my years. None of which who did not deserve it, though. However if I am not mistaken, you killed people as well, whether they deserved it or not you had no real right to do so. Especially in my lands were you have no right over anything."

"I don't really care! Okay you sent your men to kill m y village! Our innocent village! Therefore you are a murderer!" Kagome said accusingly.

He folded his elbow on the desk top and put his chin on his folded hands. He peered at her over his fist and raised his eyebrow.

"Not completely right, true someone from my army killed your village," Kagome growled lowly. Inu raised his hand to stop anything she was going to say, "but they did not do so under my command."

Kagome face dropped, 'What I…he didn't know!' "Where are they? And if you knew why didn't you come there and offer your-" Inu cut her off.

"Hush now girl. I did not know, I just found out today of that crime. However I did execute them under other wrong doings in the North. Now do you have anything else against me and my lands?" Inu sat back and stared at her.

"Kagome. I think we should go back to the village and rebuild. We could bring people who have no home there and teach them the way of our village." Shiori offered. She looked at Kagome she really didn't know what to do now they had never thought of that.

"Ladies, ladies!" Miroku stood and walked to the center of the room, "Now, now you could stay here and I'm sure I could find something to keep you all preoccupied, I've been known to be able to juggle many women at a time." Alucard, Bankostu, Inuyasha, Inu, and even Sesshomaru sweat dropped (anime style). They all groaned.

"What are you insinuating?" Mizu said standing, she was flushed.

Miroku walked to her and kissed her hand, "My lady I am simply asking all of you beautiful women to bear my children." For a moment there was silence, Mizu trying to keep her cool and the rest not believing their ears, then….

"You pervert!" Mizu punched Miroku, Inuyasha burst out laughing, Inu groaned, Sesshomaru shook his head and walked out, Neiko was laughing along with Shiori, and Kagome simply giggled softly, so softly you could barely hear it. When Sesshomaru walked out Kagome followed.

He walked to his room, which was very close to what she believed to be the room she came out of. He stopped in front of his door and turned to her.

"What." He stated coolly though he could have called her a bitch and it wouldn't have offended her a much as that had.

She took a deep breath, "I want to …to apologize. I insulted you and attacked you, I am sorry." She looked at him, every time he was around he couldn't hold back her emotions, like now she was nervous! Her! The last time she was nervous it was when her mother had told her she was the protector of the village. He brought things out that should remain in.

He looked at her. Why was she apologizing? Did she expect him to respond, or worse apologize? He hoped not be cause she would be disappointed. He had to admit she was beautiful thought, like a dark angel, no goddess a dark goddess, yes that's it. But he wasn't interested in courting any one, much less mate. He looked at her a moment longer before opening his door and stepping in.

"Your room is next to mine if you wish to retire. Good evening." with that he closed the door in her face no wait for a reply or even looking at her.

Kagome stared at the door. He didn't even say he accepted her apology or …or something he could have done something! He was so rude! She walked into the room next to his and looked around. Yes this is the room she was in earlier only now she would look around. It was all black. Her dressers, her canopy bed, the carpet, the small couch by the balcony doors and the curtains. It was beautiful. She loved it, it probably would creep most people out but she liked it. She noticed a closet. She walked to the black door and opened it. It was full of beautiful kimonos and fighting clothes. She loved them all. They were all dark colors. The closet was circular and had a vanity in the middle of the room.

She walked out. She looked to the other side of the room next to a black desk was another door. She walked to it and felt that Sesshomaru was behind this door. Which made her think of his rudeness which pissed her off again she felt like barging in there and give him a piece of her mind. In fact she would.

Once the door was closed Sesshomaru quickly let his whole posture and attitude fall. His shoulders went slack, his face showed his distress and feet trudged to the be where he sat down. That woman had to leave or at least get another room. He could sense her anger slowly fade into awe in the next room, he could sense he movements. He found himself picturing her in front of him again, only this time slowly taking her kimono off and walking towards… 'grrr.. I cant believe she's getting to me! She's been here less than a day!' he sat up trying to ignore his now pulsating penis.

"Damn woman." He took his clothing off, he stood there in al his glory naked. He looked to the ceiling reading over the writing. Killing Perfection, Killing Perfection. Perfection. that's what he had to achieve, perfection. He would not make the mistakes his father had, in losing his true soul mate and his only other love because of weakness. He would become perfect and get a mate, who was also perfect. Question was: what was perfect?

Sesshomaru looked down at his hand, his claws. Being a perfect killer, was that perfection? Or was it a mere piece of being perfect. He clenched his fist. He closed his eyes.

'I must be come perfect. Then I can perfect all that are put under my protection! **_Take her! _**What?' Sesshomaru rarely spoke to his inner youkai. But when he did it was always very informative. '**_Take her! _**Who and Why? **_The crossbreed she is to be my mate. _**What! I, we don't know her! **_she is strong, she is beautiful, she is destined to be mine she is mine!_** What! **_Mine! _**No I refuse!' He quickly broke his connection with is youkai, he could feel it clawing for control. Sesshomaru was slowly losing the battle, his inner self wanted to go over there and mate her, but his sensible side knew that was wrong and he didn't want to. Just when he thought he was going to lose the object of his thought burst in the door the connected their bedrooms. Sesshomaru didn't turn around he just looked over his shoulder.

Kagome stood frozen to the spot. There he was in all his glory standing there naked! Naked! Don't get Kagome wrong she has seen a naked man before. Just because she was a virgin didn't mean much plus she watch Neiko and her ex go at it all the time. But this was him! Kagome felt her face turn a million shades of red.

Sesshomaru's inner being was going crazy, bucking like mad against his control. She would have to leave right away or she would not leave innocent. He looked at her in her eyes, before her eyes started to roam.

Sesshomaru knew his beast was pleased she liked his body.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered she looked back to his face hoping he didn't see her checking him out. When she looked to his face she gasped and took a step back, his eyes where blood red. A sure sign that his inner youkai was in control, with further investigation she realized that it wasn't angry, but aroused, "I'll le-----"

Poor Kagome didn't make it out the door for he was on top of her.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, slammed the door behind her and pushed her against it. HE rubbed his nose on her neck. Kagome tried to push against his chest. But Sesshomaru pinned her hands above her head. He started to suck on Kagome's neck, Kagome gasped and fought to remain standing. Sesshomaru , with his other hand slowly ripped the front of Kagome kimono right down the front, with his claw. When he saw her chest he immediately abandoned her neck for her soft rounds. He sucked on her nipple, nipping her here and there.

Kagome tried to free he hands when she felt him start to rip her clothing, she had to get him off her before his inner being forcefully mated her, but that task was immediately abandoned when he started to give her breast attention. Kagome arched he body to give him more access, her mind screaming for her to stop, but her body was acting on a will of its own. Even her inner youkai had comeback and was taking over slowly. She Sesshomaru switched his attention to the other breast and Kagome moaned loudly.

When Sesshomaru heard Kagome moan, his inner best boasted about how he was pleasing his mate, Sesshomaru quickly took this time to get back in control. He brought his head back up and looked at her. She was so far gone, she was panting and was flushed. Sesshomaru had to admit she looked beautiful. When he heard her whimper he had to smirk.

Kagome whimpered when he didn't continue. When she saw him smirk Kagome immediately came back to reality. She glared at him and yanked her hands free of his grip she closed her shredded clothes. She pushed him back from him.

"You got some nerve! First being all rude then trying to force your self on ---" Sesshomaru put him lips to her mouth and kissed her forcefully. He coxed her into opening her mouth and when she did he immediately searched her tiny cavern. Kagome couldn't think straight. She let go of her clothes and grabbed his.

He pulled back. And looked at her and smirked. "Excuse my rudeness earlier, but I do believe this is all your fault you came in uninvited, and you saw I was not my self but you did not leave."

Kagome looked at him he was right! "Well then im sorry." She turned and opened the door and closed it behind her.

Chapter three Is DONE!111

YAYAYAYAYYYAYAYAYAYAYYAY!

Next Chapter BATTLE WITH THE PRINCESSES!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had fun writing it! Sorry it took so long, would of updated sooner but I felt forced and couldn't plus the holidays solo. Yea.


End file.
